Night wonders
by Clalyan
Summary: A house is attacked by death eaters one witch flees, she finds help, safety and love.


Hermione woke up because of a scream. It was a odd smell in the air, it smelled like smoke She jumped out of the bed and started running to the stair, the kitchen was full of cloak hooded men, Death Eaters.

And the curtains and a chair was on fire. Two death eaters was leading Ms. Granger towards Bellatrix Lestrange just as another death eater apparated into the kitchen. -Were is the girl, he screamed -we search the hole house Lucius, Bellatrix answered him. -She most have sneaked out of her bedroom, but don't worry she come running when she hears her mother scream, her mother was knock to the floor, and suddenly a unforgivable Curse hit her.

Hermione pushed her hand on to her mouth to make the tears streaming from her eyes silent while her mother was twitching in pain from the cruciatus curse.

Hermione was so busy watching her mother that she didn't notice the to other well known

Death eaters coming towards her with her father in a firm grip. But soon enough she saw them and quickly hide behind a bureau and lucky as she was it was Crabbe and Goyle and they are not exactly the most attentive persons on this planet but her father saw her and when Bellatrix started yelling at Crabbe and Goyle fore not finding Hermione he whispered out of the corner of his mouth -get help, I distract them. She notice the panic in his voice and that he wasn't completely shore of what he was doing -but dad…, she started before Bellatrix stopped yelling and Hermione was forced to be quite if she didn't wish to be captured.

She had no idea what her father was going to do and how she would get help she couldn't apparate for like one and a half month. She was getting nervous and looked around and suddenly it hit her, the fire place, she had a tiny bit of floo powder left after last year when she had flooed to platform ¾ and she was still on the floo network but flooing was dangerous nowadays because the spies of Voldemort. But she couldn't think about it any longer as her father pushed Crabbe on to the burning chair and started running out side. -Get him, screamed Bellatrix and the hole crowed even her self ran out side. Hermione started running towards the fire place and grabbed the pouch withfloo powder on the way, unfortunate Lucius saw her and jumped to catch her, he mist by only a inch but he had his staff, which he felled Hermione with. She fell into the fireplace throw the floo powder and shouted -The burrow! and she got away, her position make it very uncomfortable but she thought she was safe just that second a iron claw cut her in the stomach just before she fell into the Weasleys kitchen.

-Help, she cried no one came.

-Help! she screamed louder help!

Molly came down the stairs -what.., she started.

-Get help!, death eaters!, at home! please help, Hermione shouted at her.

Arthur appareted into the kitchen -whats going on who's screaming? he asked.

Molly didn't answer instead she called the whole family down giving orders

-Bill, Charlie, Arthur and George you apparate to the Grangers house and fight the death eaters, they all looked stunned

-Now!!!" she screamed and they all disappeared

-Fred you apparate to the headquarters and get more help. He disappeared at the second -

I just heal you and then I be of to, don't worry everything is going to be all right, she said calming to her but Hermione heard the worried sound in her voice, -

Ronald you stay her with Hermione, he nodded in agreement. -But shouldn't we help,

Hermione said but Mrs. Weasley was already gone.

Hermione was in chock she didn't know what to do ore to say should she just wait?

She looked at Ron for answers but realised that she needed to ask the question first –

Ron what do I do now, she asked, at first it seemed like he didn't understand the question but after a short while he answered

-what ever you want you want I suppose, he sat down beside her and for the first time this evening he looked at her and she noticed that he looked very pale

-but my mother and your mother who'd like you to sleep but I think that's kind of impossible considerate your chock this evening, I think maybe you like a shower?

It sounded like he just rambled to Hermione but at the same time he made sense

-yeah a shower, and then we come down and wait here (she pointed at the chairs in front of the fire place) for them to come back, right?" Hermione said still trying to put pieces together

-right, He answered her.

It was just then in the shower when she realised how dirty she really was when carbon and blood streamed down her body and made a pool at her feet. She showered for almost an hour

And when she would get dressed she noticed the blood and burn marks on her night dress she couldn't where that could she, she opened the door slightly and called for Ron who came running up the stair and quickly turn around and make Hermione face his back it took her a split second to understand why and wrap her self in a towel

- I'm sorry Ron I'm just off, my head is full of all this thoughts you know, -

-I understand he said, still not turning to face her and she saw how red his ears became

–what did you want?" he asked

-oh, if I could borrow some clothes, I would prefer not to where this burned and blood stained night dress.

-yes of Course, some clean clothes coming right up, and with that he ran away again and Hermione closet the door slowly.

It didn't take Ron long to find clothes just at the top of the pile of new washed clothes were a pair of Ginny's trousers and his old Chudley Cannons T-shirt that he thought would fit Hermione just fine. He thought that Hermione's behaviour this evening was al little bit strange he would think that she would cry rivers not knowing what the death eaters was doing to her parents but she just seemed lost, like she didn't know what to do ore to think of the situation and who would, but to the Hermione he know, the thought of not knowing must be indescribable.

Hermione got the clothes and they fit. Ron told her over and over again that when they came back they wouldn't floo because they can apparate but Hermione insist that if they brought her parents they would have to floo and Ron agreed that it made sense and when they came down the stair she saw the living room couch standing in front of the fire place

-aw, Ron did you move the couch her just fore me, she said with a weak smile

–well if a know you right, you are going to sit here till they come back and that could take all day and I didn't want you to get a sore back from these old chairs.

-How nice of you, she replied and sat down on the couch and the same did Ron.

When Molly and the rest of the family came back the hole day had almost past and the clock was around nine and they all was exhausted and hungry, she fond Ron and Hermione sleeping on the living room couch and she had no idea what it did in the kitchen and on the kitchen sink was some dishes that showed that they actually ate which was a good sign. But she decided to wake them up because Hermione was starting to drool on Ron's shoulder Hermione started immediately asking about her parents but Mrs .Weasley assured that they still was alive but injured but they couldn't se them till tomorrow at St. Mungo's.

And if she wanted to get up early she better go to bed now. Hermione did what Mrs .Weasley told her but she had trouble sleeping she had some awful dreams about death eaters and her parents but when she woke up the 6th time this evening she had a very strange dream which lead to two conclusions: she could not sleep after her parents just have been in mortal danger and she was completely over heals in love with Ronald Weasley.

She shoed haw seen this coming Ron was always so protecting and so concerned but sometimes he was utterly irritating but she loved him anyway she most have loved him fore a long time without knowing it, but she was a smart witch she shoed haw known what those butterflies in her stomach meant.

She headed to the bathroom to wash her face. She saw her reflection in the mirror the love shined threw her eyes and any fool could see that she was in love. Especially Ron who could read her like a open book. When you speak of the devil,

-Hermione? Are you in there?

He could not see her, so she made a run fore it, pass Ron who stood there in chock, down the stairs, out the front door and out in the rain. She heard that he wasn't far behind and he was faster soon he caught her, He can't see my eyes she thought and turned her head away but Ron turned it back with his hand and she saw that her feelings mirrored in his eyes. Why haven't she seen this before, she couldn't think about it fore long before his lips meet hers fore the first time.


End file.
